College preparation
Life After College: Sweated in the Office The article that Pebbles and I are examining, is titled Life After College: Sweated in the Office. If I had to squish and sum this text up, the word that I would give the article is common and relative. I give these words to describe this article because almost every student asks themselves " What am I going to do once I get out of this place? Where am I going? A paragrapgh in this article that caught my eye was the last."We were sucessful because we overcame alot of those barriers to this illusion: barriers between dancer and office worker, between educated and un-educated, immigrant and non immigrant." This part of the paragraph caught my eye because it's all about decions that everyday people make, and ask themselves. because there's something new about everybody each day. So ..."dancer or office worker, educated and un educated...." is a decision people are going to have to make every day. Because one day someday, someone is going to want to be eligible to work and another day they may be lazy and say that they dont want a job. And as for dance to office worker. In my case , I love to dance and I want a job that has something to do with music because I love music and i came to a idea of wanting to be an entertainment lawyer. So thats a huge decision for me, dancer or entertainment lawyer. Well ofcourse Im going to choose the entertainment lawyer position because that where the cold cash is at. But on the other side of my life I could do what I love, dance. I 'm sure in a music video you havnt seen a backup dance who's occupation is college student/ entertainment lawyer/ manager/ DANCER! The author of this article wants me to think about my future and what I want to do with my life once I get out of school. To get to where I want to be I know what I have to do. Im in school now and im still trying to make my decision.I have to finish learning my poetic devices and my math. Ha Ha Ha. I know that i can be an entertainment lawyer and a choreographer.I can be a entertainment lawyer and have a brief case with my cd player, and lyrics in it. Being a lawyer is where the money is at.And if i'm a choreographer i can get double the money. But i had enough school and i know that im going to be lazy and not gone want to go to law school. But im gone go for what i want. I was taught not to give up. The article that Randy and I are reading is called Life After College: Sweated in the Office. The text feature that caught our eyes was the title because we found it unusual. We didn't think that college life had a lot to do with the economic change in Puerto Rico.I think that the author of this article wants the readers to feel bad for the people in the article. If I had to squish this text into one word I would pick descriptive.I picked this word because the author tells about the conditions in the dance company. The dancers were only paid $6 an hour and they worked over time without being paid. They also had to do things like baby sit which had nothing to do with their jobs as dancers. I think the author wants me to think bad working conditions exist every where not just in places like sweatshops where immigrants usually work. The most important sentence in the article is "Working conditions are not better when you are young, educated, and a citizen." I think this sentence is the most important because that's crazy how you can go to good schools your whole life and still end up with a whack job that don't pay well.